1954
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * Guerre Froide opposant, sur Terre, le bloc de l'Est (communiste) au bloc de l'Ouest (capitaliste). ( ) .|La période de ce conflit (non-canon) est indiqué à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower était - depuis 1953 - le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} thumb|[[Mao Zedong]] * La Chine était dirigée par Mao Zedong depuis 1949. ( ) .|Sa direction de la Chine (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Winston Churchill était Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni. ( ) . Winston Churchill est également cité dans les épisodes .|Sa direction du gouvernement britannique (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film américain "Creature from the Black Lagoon" / "L'étrange créature du lac noir" au cinéma. ( ) , les titres aperçus à l'écran indiquant "The Creature is back... From the Depths of the Black Lagoon".|Une figurine du monstre apparaît dans .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Fondation de l'agence d'intelligence russe KGB. ( ) et . Dans l'épisode , il est mentionné qu'au 20ème siècle, les Soviétiques construisaient des villes américaines pour entraîner leurs agents à s'infiltrer aux États-Unis.|Cet organisme fut dissout et remplacé par le FSK en 1991 et par le FSB en 1995.|La fondation de cette agence (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'israélien Ilan Ramon. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 20 juin - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Kevin P. Chilton. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 3 novembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance du canadien Steven MacLean. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 14 décembre - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Patty Hearst, ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : William Snyder Eichelberger, Enrico Fermi, Alan Turing, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Dirigeants terriens : Jawaharlal Nehru (Premier Ministre d'Inde), Elisabeth II (Reine du Royaume-Uni), Nikita Khrouchtchev (dirigeant de l'URSS), ... *** Première apparition du monstre de cinéma . ("The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" ; ) Liens externes * * de:1954 en:1954 es:1954 it:1954 nl:1954 sv:1954 Category:Chronologie